This invention relates to a coaxial plug connector comprising a supporting body made of a suitable plastic material in which there is fixedly secured, as an external contact, at least one contact sleeve made of metal and having a connecting element, said contact sleeve embracing an insulating body provided with a central aperture in which an inner contact comprising a connecting element is disposed.